I love you Fratello
by keepcalmandhaveacupcake
Summary: Flavio x Luciano romance with a side of mad science and angry mobs...did I mention lemons and mrpeg?
1. Title

**This is a 2p Itacest story that involves violence, gore, experimentation, lemons and general 2p madness...**

 **Flavio x Luciano**

 **OTP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **forever**


	2. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A small cabin sat in the woods of Pisa, Italy; it had a small kitchen, a bathroom and one small bedroom with a twin sized bed against the wall and a dresser that had a few shirts, pants, underwear and socks. A small closet sat closed in the corner inside a pair of shoes and a thick blanket. A picture sat on a tiny table that was next to the bed with a lamp. It was a picture of two men one smiling, the other looked surprised. The kitchen was sparsely stocked only a few cans of soup on the shelves. The tiny fridge in the corner held water, carrots and milk but nothing else. A first aid kit sat in a kitchen cabinet closed at the moment, but it would be open soon enough…/span/p 


	3. Chapter 1

"Monster! Freak! Get out!" an angry mob chased a man with blue hair from Pisa throwing rocks at him. The man cried out in pain, "Leave me alone I just want to buy food!" "Not until the day hell freezes over!" a man shouted. "I didn't ask Vendetta to do this to me!" he sobbed "Stay out of Pisa we don't want anything to do with him!" The people shouted beginning to throw knives along with the rocks. Ten minutes later the mob had chased him into the woods. "Goodbye and good riddance vermin!" They shouted not following him. The man was crying hidden behind a tree. The man is Luciano Vargas and this is how he has been forced to live his life since the mobster Vendetta captured and experimented on him. He was more animal than human now, two blue bunny ears lay against his back twitching with fright. He whimpered. He used to be 2 player North Italy and ran the 2p Axis trio, but after the experiment no one wanted him around not even his brother Flavio whom he hadn't seen since he was chased away from the UN by the rest of the G8. He missed his brother a lot and prayed to God that Vendetta didn't catch and experiment on him. It was hard because he couldn't but food without being chased away resulting in him being hungry 99% of the time. His old home was inaccessible now because the G8 had locked it down to keep him away from the meetings. As he limped back toward his cabin his injured leg dripped blood on the path; after ten minutes he got back and cleaned himself up. He hugged his knees and let the tears fall staining the fabric of his pants. The mean had literally been beaten out of him by Vendetta and the angry mobs. He was more timid then his 1p and scared twice as easily. No one loved him…no one wanted him around…he wanted to die instead of being lonely. He cried himself to sleep and lay there hungry and alone. He made himself a bowl of soup the next day and changed his bandages. As the weeks passed he got a bit thinner and was running low on everything, but was unable to buy food and supplies. As he walked home a mob found him and began to beat him.

 **Flavio's POV**

As I walking toward the market in Pisa I head shouting and soft cries for help; I usually avoid these kinds of things because of my bloodlust issue. As I continued to walk the shouting and whimpers grew louder and louder. I finally saw a mob surrounding a man that looked vaguely familiar; the mob was shouting at him and beating him. "Vermin!' "Go away!" "Satan's creation!" The comments were rather rude and hurtful, but why were they calling him such names? I walked closer to see exactly what was so bad about the poor guy; I expected to see a plain fellow that was having a bad day, but instead I saw…I blinked a few times shaking my head to clear it. I miss my fratello I really do, but this had to be a trick of my imagination…the man couldn't be my little brother. I looked at him again and sure enough he had the trademark curl sticking out of his blue hair, why his hair was blue I have no clue. Luciano usually fights back when he was knocked down, so why was he trying to shield himself and crying for help? I saw that his violet eyes held pure terror and pain; not anger or bloodlust. Then I saw something that made me very angry, that being the man that made me part wolf. The mob was beating my brother while he watched laughing, that bastard had the audacity to laugh at his pain! I pushed through the mob and shielded him from their angry eyes and weapons of choice. "Leave him alone!" I growled. "Not until he's dead!" The leader spat at me. "I said leave him alone!" I punched the guy reveling in the crunch of his nose breaking under my fist. He stumbled back, "What the hell?!" he said his voice nasal. "Leave before I do something I regret." I hissed my eyes flashing red. "This guy is serious…let's g-go" he stammered and left the mob following. Luce was crying his body battered and clothes torn. I squatted beside him, "Fratello?" I said. He saw me and flinched probably thinking I was here to hurt him too; then again the other nations didn't take to his change well. I pet his head softly and pulled him onto my lap. He suddenly changed becoming a bunny and curling up on my lap shaking really hard his ears down. I stood up and slipped him into my coat feeling his hot tears soak into my shirt. I pet him gently trying to soothe him. He kept shaking, not that I blame him; then Vendetta appeared and I had to hold in my temper. "I think you have something of mine?" he says. "No I have my pet bunny and you are scaring him" I replied. "Now Flavio don't lie to me." He said. I growled my eyes turning red. "Oh temper, temper" He mocks. I clenched my hands tightly drawing blood. "Now give me my pet and you can go" he said haughtily "Not on my life or yours" I spat.

"And here I thought making you brunette made you smart?" he said and I snapped. I began to pant heavily resisting the urge to rip him apart. He laughs and walks away. "Keep it then I could care less but it is your problem now." Once he was gone I set Luce down and began to run; he follows after me crying, "Fratello wait! D-don't leave m-me!" I realized he must have severe monophobia and stopped picking him up again; he was shaking really hard. "I'm sorry" I whispered hugging him close my eyes going back to normal. He sniffled and cuddled against me still shaking; I let him direct me to his cabin? Inside he curled up on the bed as a bunny and looked at me; I turned into a wolf and curled up beside him on the tiny bed. Sometime later I woke up and whimpered effectively waking my brother; he yawned cutely and got up turning back, "You hungry?" He asked me and I nodded my tail wagging a bit. He went and made lunch brining me a bowl of carrot soup and some milk. I ate it my tail wagging at the flavor of the soup and creaminess of the broth. After he cleaned up he said, "Can I brush you fratello?" I blinked and nodded. He got a brush and patted his lap; I crawled onto it and he began to gently unknot my fur. It felt good to be brushed as a wolf and my tail started wagging again as he worked at the knots gently. "It feels good" I purred he smiled timidly and kept brushing me until my fur was silky smooth. I then jumped on him and licked his face happily. He was blushing but pet me anyways smiling an earnest smile. I settled down and turned back and cuddled my little brother close. "I'm sorry I didn't stop the others" I said softly resting my head on his. "It's okay Flavio" He said and I could tell he was just glad I was here with him. "I never knew about you…I was praying he wouldn't hurt you" he told me referring to me being experimented on like he was. "I'm flattered you prayed but he did this to me a long time ago." I admitted and he looks shocked. "I'm surprised you never noticed I was not blonde anymore at least not naturally." He blushed. "I figured you wanted to change you look so I never said anything" Luce said. I blushed, "You noticed?" he nods a bit. "Of course, but I n-never said anything." _God his stutter is cute…_ I thought. "At least you got a normal hair c-color…" he said. "I think it looks good; blue brings out your eyes." He blushed scarlet and hid his face in my chest squeaking, "grazie..." I pet his head and saw his ears were down again. "Prego" I said smiling at him and he smiled back shyly. "Did Vendetta g-get anyone else?" he asks me softly. "Oliver is a neko, but he keeps it hidden from the rest of them like I do." "T-then why d-did he chase m-me away?" he said. "To avoid being discovered as a mutant." I replied. "That's why I did it…though I regret scaring you like that."

He nuzzled my chest, "I forgive you f-fratello." He said. I yawned softly and laid down with him, "I'm glad" he curls up as a bunny and I returned to being a wolf cuddling him protectively. He fell asleep giving soft squeaky snores that I found adorable. _I need to tell him how I feel soon…because if I go into heat and claim him without his consent I won't be able to look him in the eye again…_ I fell asleep had god dreams for once. I was awakened by shouting the next day, Luce was shaking against me his eyes full of terror; I realized there was a mob outside. "Shh" I soothed turning back and petting him. He whimpers softly and nuzzled my hand needing comfort. I picked up my coat and put him inside it and went to see what the fuss was about. _Though, I already know why, playing innocent helps…_ The mob was shouting so I opened the door, "Signore! Are you all right? Did that monster hurt you?" The leader asked. "No, I'm fine and he's not a monster." I replied hiding my irritation at how much they were scaring my brother; I was petting him to keep him quiet. "Did you se him?" A woman asked me. "No, I think he's heading to market." I replied walking outside. "The market? He'll poison our food!" The leader said alarmed. "If you leave now you can catch him." I said and they began to plan something. "Thank you signore" The leader said and they let me pass; I went by them quickly and walked up the road away from the cabin. The mob went inside obviously wanting to be sure Luce was not hiding inside his closet or wherever else he could hide in there. I sprinted to my house not wanting to be there when the mob discovered I'd lied about his location. Once inside I locked the doors and let him out. "You okay?" I asked cuddling him. "B-better n-now that I'm safe from the m-mob." He replied still shaking a tiny bit. I pet his back and he began to purr? "You are a bunny that purrs?" I chuckled and he blushed, "I was injected with cat DNA so yes I purr." I sighed softly and pet him till tremors died completely. I kissed his head and set him down and he turned back into his human self. "You can just live here since they locked your house down." "R-really?" he asked timidly. "Of course Luciano, I can be cruel but I wouldn't leave you living in a tiny cabin at the mob's mercy." He smiled and glomped me smiling brightly. "But first let's get you some proper clothes?" He blushed darkly realizing his clothes were tattered rags. "Come on" I pulled him into my studio and made him some proper clothes that suited him nicely. "You still have your old suit upstairs." I told him. "Hat and all" he smiled sadly…"I c-can't wear it…I'm n-not mean anymore…" I pet him. "Luce you can wear it, the suit doesn't mean you have to be cruel." He nods and went to get cleaned and dressed. After he did this he made dinner for us, which I enjoyed immensely having missed his cooking. We curled up in the same bed and slept. So basically everything was back to normal.


End file.
